russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RMN revamping BEAM 31 into movie channel
Updated July 30, 2016 - 3:20pm MANILA, Philippines – Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) has revamped BEAM Channel 31 into a movie channel, known as Blockbuster Entertainment All-In Movies. According to RMN-BEAM Chairman Eric Canoy and BEAM President Steve Macion, is a channel that “now shwoing our favorite blockbuster movies.” The channel, which was formally launched Friday afternoon, July 29, was graced by some of its show’s hosts: Buddy Oberas, Fretzie Bercede, Mike Templo and Tim Yap, who will be hosting the showbiz talk show of BEAM 31 Buddy Oberas anchoring the early-evening news program News 31. Pitted against Ito Ang Balita (UNTV) and Mata ng Agila (Net 25), Buddy said they deliver the hot, timely and burning news. BEAM News team and DZXL correspondents are also joined forces of the most trusted news team in the country. Beyond entertainment is the princess of intrigues Fretzie Bercede for gossip and showbiz news, she’ll be hosting the entertainment news program Inside the Limelight, where she’ll delivering the hot and fresh entertainment scene from local and international about TV and movie stars. More than a commentary, she guide to bring entertainment and “feel good” news items about the film and entertainment industry. Mike Templo anchors the late-night news program Lingkod Balita. But veering away from the traditional news programs, Templo told they will have an in-depth look into the major stories and late breaking news about the headlines. The teleradyo-format newscast of DZXL on BEAM 31: RMN News Nationwide (Monday to Saturday, 7 to 7;15 a.m., 12 noon to 12:15 p.m. and 4 to 4:15 p.m.), and Naglalagablab ng Mga Balita (Monday to Saturday, 7:15 to 7:30 a.m. and 12:15 to 12:30 p.m. and 4:15 to 4:30 p.m.) Pinoy movies are introducing the network are: Ibang Klasik Ito (Monday to Friday, 12:30 to 2:30 p.m.), featuring the best of Pinoy movies from the 70s, 80s and 90s; Cine Pinoy (Monday to Thursday, 7 to 9 p.m.) featuring Pinoy blocokbuster hits from past and present; and Da Boy sa BEAM (Friday, 7 to 9 p.m.) which will feature the late action star himself Rudy Fernandez. Still, BEAM 31 will not only be all your favorite name starts and your favorite movies. The channel will also retain some of its local programs that viewers will enjoy two comedy programs like Gag U and Kamote Club, topbilled by impeccable and dynamic duo of Sir Rex Kantatero and Pakito Jones; plus three brand new shows like the showbiz talk show The Tim Yap Exclusives, the sing-along game show KaraOkray hosted by Jimmy Marquez and the musical variety show A Night of Music hosted by Celeste Legazpi. Many have wondered why BEAM reformatted into all-movie channel, following the emergence of some free channels catering to movie lovers. “Knowing RMN and BEAM, kundi namin kakayanin to bring the best content to the audience, then we are risking the name that will now showing our cinematic experience,” Canoy explained. “But like what I said earlier, because it is branded BEAM 31 and because we’ve been able to build track record in the movie buff, it is the right time to do it,” he added. BEAM Channel 31 is a movie channel beginning August 1, Monday. BEAM Channel 31 (www.beam.com.ph) is on free TV, with SkyCable Channel 72, Destiny Cable Channel 60, Cablelink Channel 4, and CableStar Channel 82. The free-to-air broadcaster changed its blockbuster programming and movie line-up after significantly improving its analog broadcast facilities while starting the deployment of a brand new digital ISDB-T broadcast network in its service areas of NCR, Cebu, Davao, Baguio, Naga, Iloilo, Cagayan de Oro and Zamboanga.